Broken in half
by I heart you123456
Summary: Jennys a sweet girl. Her world gets turned upside down when something horrible happens. SHe's ripped off. She has no hope. She looses hereslf. Will Seth Black save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. Broken.

I looked at my face in the mirror. I was so broken. I was confused. I'm only fourteen, this cant be happening. Tears rolled down my face. I grabbed a bottle, smashed it against the helpless glass. Glass went everywhere. I looked down and saw my face. I couldn't handle it. I went into the restroom. I ripped my clothes of, took scissors and cut them all up. I looked at my arms a thought of putting a blade to my arm flashed into my mind. I hopped into the shower. I was trying so hard to hold onto my sanity. Every time I closed my eyes I would see him.

"_Come on Jenny I want you to see my new guitar. Please?" Tyler's deep voice said._

" _I don't know where is it again?" I said with my shaky voice ._

"_its up in my room. Come-on you'll love her"_

"_Well okay" I followed him up the stairs. For some reason I had a bad feeling about this. Tyler was a nice guy he wouldn't hurt me. _

_Tyler led me to his room. He was cute about 6'1 dark brown hair clear blue eyes great dimples. He got his guitar a red electric. _

"_beautiful isn't it?" He said_

"_Yea it is" He started to sit down on his bed. The music from downstairs was blaring I could barely hear myself think. _

_I sat next to him and smiled. He looked down._

"_Jen I have something to tell you. I love you. I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you."_

"_Wow-wow. I I don't know what to say."_

"_Don't say just do"_

_He started kissing me. I felt so weird. I kissed him back. He started to lay us down in bed. He rolled over to where I was on top of him. I didn't think anything of it we were just making out . He started rubbing my back. Which felt good. His breath smelled liked Cherry's. He started taking my shirt of._

"_Tyler, no"_

"_I promise Jen it'll be okay."_

_I let him take my shirt off wasn't to smart._

_He kissed my neck and smiled. Then he started to undo my pants. I let it go on. I felt like he wasn't going to hurt me. He started kissing my body up and down he wouldn't go ;lower then my Stomach or higher the my braw line. He looked into my eyes. His eyes got darker he looked craze. He started reaping my braw of._

"_Tyler no! What are you doing?"_

"_Your leading me on. Don't act like don't like it"_

"_Tyler I said no!"_

"_Just enjoy the ride babe"_

"_No Tyler no!"_

_He ripped my panties of. I was helpless I tried screaming and fighting him off. But it, didn't work he was to big to fight, nobody could hear me because of the music. He thrust himself into me, it hurt so bad I couldn't help but try to fight. He just went rougher and faster I was screaming and screaming. I finally stopped, I gave up I felt so limp so weak so broken. After two long hours he stopped. He looked at me._

"_Sorry Jen." He said. I grabbed my clothes put them on.. I ran all the way home the rain was hard it was pouring every drop that hit me was like a knife to my skin. I got home and went to my mirror._

And that's how I'm here. In the shower hugging myself not wanting anyone to touch me. Crying wishing I would die. I couldn't handle this I just wanted to die my life was just beginning and I lost my virginity to a sixteen year old. I was already dead inside. /3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two surprise visit

I woke up. Wishing everything that had happened was a bad dream. I could barely move. I was in so much pain. I wanted to die. Everything had fallen down. My sanity was nearly gone. I just wanted to scream and scream at the top of my lungs. I started getting up my hole body ached. I had been violated. I felt so dirty. I was broken.

"Jenny its time for breakfast sweetie" I heard my mom call. I froze I couldn't tell her what happened she couldn't find out not now when she's finally happy I cant. I put some random clothes on. I went downstairs and studied my mom. Honestly she was beautiful. Brown muddy eyes. Curves like an hour glass. Smile of a goddess. She set two pancakes in front of me with eggs and milk. I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to make her sad. So I ate one pancake.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing mommy."

"Well your usually a chatter box. By the way Amy called said you ran out of the party what happened?" Amy! Wow, now I have to lie more.

"Nothing mom someone just brought heroin. I didn't want to be there when the cops came you know?"

"Awwww sweetie I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna go watch TV or something okay?"

"All right sweetheart."

I ran to my room. Trying to find something to brake and destroy. There was nothing all I could do was brake myself.

"Sweetie I'm going to work be back later"

Yes! Time alone. Time to think. I went downstairs looking trough every cabinet, trying to find my sanity. Yes a knife finally! I put love is blind on my stereo cranked it up to four hundred. I started slashing my left arm slashing and slashing watching the blood come out.

"How could you do this to me! I never wanted this! What did I do to deserve this! All my life I've been good! And now you put me trough this? Rape! Rape! Raaaaaapeee! God! Why! Why? Never in my life will I fuckin forgive you do you hear me! This is all your fault! I should have never gone to that party I should have never gone upstairs! I should have never been fucking born! Is that it was I born for this? AWNSER ME GOD!"

I turned down the music I cried I stared at my blood wishing I would die already, Wishing that god would take me, I was torn in two I was dirty I was useless. This couldn't be happening I was loosing it my arms were bleeding everything was going blank. I heard the bell ring. I felt like my insanity gone. I went to the door opened it and saw God. And everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Alive

I started going back. No, I could feel my breath coming back. I could hear my heart beating, No! No!

"Edward! Edward! She's alive. What's she thinking?" I heard a thing Eli pleasant voice say.

No I cant be alive. I just want to die. Leave this horrible life. Never come back. Please God take me.

"Jenny? Jenny can you hear me?" The tingly voice said.

I heard a faint whisper but it was to hard to hear. My left arm ached. It throbbed. I wanted medicine. I kept hearing a voice in the back of my head whispering it'll be okay I promise. I blanked out.

"Jenny?" I heard a female tingly voice say.

"Mom?" I said. My arm still throbbed

"No sweetie its not your mom."

I opened my eyes and saw a goddess. Beautiful face. To beautiful to describe all I saw were gold eyes.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Esme. Your new next door neighbor. Sweetie what happened?"

"I I don't want to talk about it" I looked at my arm. There were slashes fresh ones. Everything came back. The pain. Tyler. My god. I was broken. I needed something. I needed to die. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to breathe.

"Stop. Please. Don't think that." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw a Greek goddess. G old eyes again.

"Why should I? If I want to die. I can make it happen. It almost happen but you saved me. You have no idea what I've been trough."

"You got raped. Yes you did. You can't deny it. You can't say it didn't happen. You were raped. That doesn't mean your world needs to end. You can go on. You can leave. You can beat him." He said. The words stringed. I looked around and realized I was in something like a hospital room. Everything was white and black. I looked at him. I saw pain in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" I asked

"Does it matter why?"

"Does my mom know I'm here?"

"No. Were going to let you explain, to her what happened. But when your ready. Do you hear me Jenny?"

"Yes yes I do." I started getting up. I saw a mirror. I looked at my reflection. My long glossy black hair was a mess. My eyes were red from crying. My makeup was screwed. I looked at my arm again. It looked like raw meat.

"I'm going home." I said.

"Don't try to do it again" A new voice said. She was cute. Pixie like.

"Even if I did. How would you know?"

"We just will. Do you understand."

"Yes" I went home. I started thinking. How the hell could he read my mind? Why did they all look like goddesses? Maybe it was my sanity. I must be going crazy. I got my long sleeves hoping it would cover it. School would start tomorrow. How was I going to face Tyler? I went into the shower again. Crying and screaming wanting to die. Wishing this was a dream. I went to my bed. Lied there naked. I closed my eyes and everything went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Face to face

I woke up. It was time for school. I was numb. I got ready put my long sleeve on and my skinny's.

I looked in the mirror I started crying. I grabbed some scissors. Chopped my hair to my mid face. Cut my bangs. I put dark eyeliner on. Black eye shadow on. I went downstairs. My mom was cooking me eggs. She took one look at me and dropped the pan. Eggs went flying everywhere.

"You don't like it?" I whispered.

"No sweetie no. I love it. Its just so different from what you usually were. You always look pretty no matter what." She said with optimistic.

"Thanks mom" I smiled.

"You want breakfast?"

"No I'm not really hungry mommy."

"Okay sweetie lets get you to school" She drove me to school. We didn't talk much. When I walked into school everybody looked at me with there jaws dropped. I didn't care. I went to math class .Sat in the back didn't look up.

"Everybody. This is our new student. Seth Black" said. I could care less about a new student. I didn't even care enough to look. Next thing I know I hear heavy foot steps coming to the back of the class. The only seat open was the one next to me. Great, just what I needed.

"Hey I'm Seth Black" His deep voice said. I looked up and didn't even smile.

"Yea I know I heard. I'm Jenifer Love." He extended his arm toward mine. I took my left arm and shook his. The sleeves went up and he looked but no emotion showed to his face. I studied him more. He had to at least be fifteen. He had steady puppy brown eyes. He was tall, Cute black hair nice body. I didn't care though. I went back to work. I barely worked. All I did was stare at my paper. Thinking. I wanted to runaway from the pain. There was no escaping it. It felt like a knife was in my stomach being twisted every two seconds. There was no way to escape it though. I couldn't do anything about it. The day passed by slowly. By the time I came to reality it was already time for lunch. I walked alone. Hoping I wouldn't see Tyler. I got my lunch and went all the way to the back of the cafeteria. I thought and thought. How do I tell my mom? How could my neighbor read me? Why couldn't Seth get out of my mind? Why did this happen to me? I wish I could just have a normal life. But I couldn't. It happened. I know it did. I got raped.l3 I still wanted to die. Die painfully by slashing my wrists lying in a tub. Watching the clear crystal water turn bloody red. Here I was barely eating my macaroni. Starring at it.

"Hey Jen" I heard my best friend Amy say. We were complete opposites. She was pink and energetic. Big blue eyes, long eyelashes, beautiful straight blond long hair, & okay body. While I had hazel-light brownish eyes that everybody wished they had, short brown hair, Curves in all the right places, Flashing smile, Big dimples, Beautiful. That's what everybody would say. I didn't feel so beautiful right now.

"What happened to you at the party? Why'd you leave? I saw you go upstairs with Tyler. Mm. What happened?" She said curiously.

"Nothing okay. He was just showing me his new guitar." I said sharply stabbing my macaroni.

"That 's not what I heard. I heard that yawl smashed. That he told you he loved you."

"That's not what happened."

"Then what did happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right if that's what you want." I went cold. My body went stiff. I ran out of the cafeteria. And then suddenly I hit a brick wall. I fell down crying. Feeling worthless. I started running out of the school. I ran. I didn't know where I was running, I ended up running all the way home. I didn't have a key. I just sat there numb crying looking down.

"Jen I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm sorry." I heard Seth say. I looked up. Starring.

"You followed me?" I asked.

"Well when you fell you started crying. It wasn't like I was just going to let you run home crying. What's wrong?" I felt so warm. So protected when I was with him. It was weird. He sat next to me. He tipped my chin up looked me in the eyes. I felt his hot breath against my skin. My heart sped up. I felt my face turning red. I got butterflies.

"You can tell me anything. I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but I feel like I have to protect you. Make you happy. Please tell me. It kills me to see you like this. I don't know why I feel like this" I felt so safe, so warm. I hugged him and squeezed him. I started sobbing.

"I-I-I g-got raped." I sobbed more into his shoulder. He was silent he rubbed my back.

"It'll be okay. Its okay. Be strong. We can get trough this."

"I-I didn't wa-want to. I said no. I begged him not to. He hurt me. He ripped me in half. He took the only thing God gave me. I can't get it back" I sobbed more into his shoulder. He stayed silent and just kept rubbing my back. I cried for two hours straight. Seth just rubbed my back listening to me. I started falling asleep. It was like I was half awake and half asleep. I heard my moms car pull up into the driveway.

"Jenny?" She gasped.

"Shh shh. She's had a rough day. I'm Seth Black. You must be Miss. Love." I heard Seth's voice say. I felt like I was faraway.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you. What happened?" She whispered.

"She ran into me crying ran all the way here and I followed her and she's just been crying "He whispered.

"Hear lets put her on the couch and we can talk. And if you'd like eat." I heard his stomach growl.

"Yes ma'am." I felt his body getting up. I heard the *Whoosh* of the door. I felt comfort softness under me. I felt heat oat the top of my body. Like a blanket. Then I completely went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five No

I woke up. Looking around. I was on the couch. Everything came rushing back. It hit me like a bullet. I told Seth what happened. I checked my cell phone. It was midnight and I had a message.

_Hey it's Seth. Your Mom gave me your number_ _text me when your up. _

It was sent three hours.

_Hey are you still awake? _I texted.

_Yea. You okay? It's midnight._

_I know I just woke up. What happened? I fell asleep. What did you and my mom talk about?_

_She just asked me what happened. I told her you were having a rough day and that you bumped into me. I didn't tell her anything else. Promise._

_Thanks for being th_- _My phone had started ringing.

"Hello?" I whispered?

"Hey Jen" I heard Seth's deep voice say. My heart skipped a beat. I blushed. "Hey" I smiled. When I heard his voice, I could forget about. Tyler. All my worries. I was falling for him. I barely knew him. But I knew I was falling hard. He was bringing me back to life.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Open your door." He whispered. I went to the door and opened it, He was there smiling in the dark looking at me. He sat down. I sat down next to him.

"So. Is that why you cut?" He asked. Tears started streaming down my face. He out his arm around me being gentle.

"I was at a party. My friend Tyler wanted to show me his guitar and I was like okay he told me he loved me we started making out and he started taking my shirt and pants of I didn't mind but then he changed. I said no though. I don't understand." He hold me close making me better.

"It'll be okay. I promise.-"He tipped my chin up making me look into his eyes. "It will I promise." He kissed my forehead. I smiled and thought. He loosened up and just stared at the sky.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Just things." He said. I smiled thinking.

I felt my hand scooting to his I took a hold of his hand he smiled at me.

"Don't worry will take it slow I promise." I laid my head against his shoulder.

I soon fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in my bed.

It was Saturday. I felt weird. New. Clean. I ran to my mom's room. Jumped on her bed and smiled.

"Mommy!Mommy!Mommy!" I squealed. Her eyes shined when she woke up.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it sweet heart?" I decided to tell her.

"Mom I got raped on Saturday. That's why I came home early. that's why I've been acting funny. I don't want to press charges. Mom look at it this way. I'm alive. God gave me a second chance."

Her eyes filled up with tears. She hugged me closely.

"My baby, your so strong, I should have protected you I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Mom look at me. I'm fine now. I feel safe. I know nothing bad's going to happen mom please let's have a mother-Daughter day. Come on." I pulled her out of bed jumped everywhere. I got dressed. I felt on top of the world. I danced everywhere. Singing and laughing. I got into the car with my mom and we went to the hair salon. I got my hair fixed they put extensions in it they gave me bangs . I got it dyed brown. I wanted to change my looks. I guess my mom wanted a new look too because she cut her long beautiful hair into a small cute bob . We went to the mall and spent a lot of money. We got new wardrobes and smiled we changed our looks. I smiled and danced.

We went home and pigged out. We ate chips and ice cream and watched the secret life of the American teenager3 Everything was going perfect.

Soon enough I would have a big surprise.


End file.
